


Prom? Can’t, Covid.

by Moony_Luna_Black



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: COVID, Contest, Gen, Letters, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: (Disclaimer: The title isn't purposefully trying to be rude/insensitive towards those who have lost someone due to Covid-19.)This is from a letter contest I've entered. It's about my best friend who I'm afraid I might lose with time. So this is all the things I'd want them to know....'I've tried living a thousand lives but I always came back to you.'...'-Your friendP.S I'm sorry you'll never see this for I'll never send it.'





	Prom? Can’t, Covid.

Dear you,

I've tried living a thousand lives but I always came back to you. You know me as a friend, since middle school. After befriending you, I stopped needing books as an escape from the loneliness.

An escape from the unknown sonder. I didn't want to be someone you passed by or didn't know except for they were in that 'one' class with you.

If Covid hadn't happened, I would of asked you to prom. I remember your favorite book being _The Prince_. I remember how Junior year, when he asked our friends on how to ask you to his Senior prom & how he disregard all of the advice.

We'd told him to do a Harry Potter type scavenger hunt. You had liked the idea. I was going to do something similar but not with Harry Potter.I was going to do a 'choose your own adventure' within the pages of _The Prince_.

Some of the questions I had planned were;

Prom or a movie? Because of how you didn't like dancing and how loud the music was at Junior prom. Thus I figured you'd chose movie.

And with that, I figured I should look up the films playing that day & do a question regarding movie genre. Definitely not horror, you hate horror films. I didn't have it all planned out but I had an idea.

That's the closest I'd gotten to asking anyone out. But as a potential 'goodbye' to our friendship, here's the things I like about you. I like how whenever you were sad, that I could do sweater paws & it'd cheer you up. I like how you liked me calling our English teacher Junior year Severus Snape.

I like how you were the pessimist in the group while I was the optimist. I like how even though you argue with your sister, it's still obvious you love her. So thank you for being my friend.

-Your friend

P.S I'm sorry you'll never see this for I'll never send it.


End file.
